The Trickster Returns
by yoaifanatic22
Summary: The trickster/angel Gabriel has returned from the dead and has a bone to pick with the Winchester Brothers. What prank did he pull and how much will it affect Sam and Dean? Wincest SLASH!


Sam and Dean had just finished a little hunt in, God help them, Little Rock. Just a little ghost hunting the collage, pretty simple compared to their regular cases. Almost too simple, but the Winchesters did not complain; they were relieved that this would only be a physically exhausting job.

They were in the Impala and on their way to the hotel, that's right, hotel. Dean and Sam got some big cash the week before at casino, so they could pay for luxury. They have enough cash for at least two weeks in five different hotels.

'Man, I know it was in a crap town, but man I miss this. A simple hunt no angels and or demons turning out to be the source of a problem.' Dean said with a childish smile.

'I'm with you on that one…but-'

'No no no Sammy, don't you dare say anything that's gonna kill my vibe.' Dean says exhaustedly.

'But Dean-'

'I said I'm not listening Sammy.' Dean cuts him off.

'Dean you're being childish.' Sam scolds.

'No, I'm procrastinating, tell me tomorrow.' Dean backfires as he parks in front of the hotel.

'Dean the one the no hunter has, especially us, is time.' Sam says as he and Dean get out of the car.

'We have plenty of time!'

'We are on the bad side of demons, angels and just about everything between. The fact that we have time for any conversation is the only proof of God we got.' Sam reasons as he and Dean enter their room.

'You just can't let me be in a good mood.' Dean pouts as he throws himself on his bed.

'Of course not, I'm your little brother. If you're happy I'm not doing my job. Now back to the 'but' I was talking about in the car.'

'My baby brother finally talks to me about butts, and I don't wanna hear it.' Dean sighs as he sits up.

'Ignoring that you want me to talk about butts with you for my own good, anyway remember how that website on the Little Rock Nine practically found me?'

'Yeah, it was a local site; of course it has more info on something that happened here.' Dean reasons.

'True and logical, but right after I had the info I need and we had used what we needed, the site vanished.'

Dean stood up and walked over to his brother who was opening his laptop. Sam did his typing thing and pointed to the screen.

'What the hell?' Dean says.

'I know; it was almost like the site never existed. It wasn't even in the browser history.' Sam says looking up at Dean.

'This is the part where someone we thought died shows up with a bone to pick.' Dean sighs tiredly.

'Look at Big Deano! Figuring stuff out, Sam might not be the only smart one.'

Sam and Dean turn around and see…

'Gabriel.' Sam says.

'Correct. Did my fall with Lucifer seem real enough? Hope it did, took a hell of a lot outta me. I was recharging in…I think China. Maybe it was Japan, same difference.' Says in his ever present laid back tone.

'The ghost was fake.' Sam deduced.

'As fake as Kim Kardashian's sex tape.'

'The sex tape was fake?' Dean asked in amazement.

'Yup, there was a sex tape, but it wasn't her it was her friend. When it got out her friend framed little Kimmy, she missed out on a reality show.'

'What do you want Gabe?' Dean asked, getting back on track.

'Just when I thought you were smart. I have a bone to pick with you two, I don't want you dead or anything. Just gotta make you pay for having me eat three different miso soups a day for who knows how long. They are against clocks.'

'If you don't want us dead, what do you want?' Sam asks while taking his stand.

'Hello Trickster here. I wanna raise some hell in a hilariously justified way. So for the good part… Dean.' Gabe said while evilly rubbing his hands as he advances toward the older hunter.

'Whoa there! Last time you pranked us we were in a bad TV guide! What prank are pulling?' Dean asked.

'It's been pulled.' Gabe smiles.

'The ghosts hunt? That's it? That's all you got that time away got you rusty?' Dean jokes.

'The hunt was just bait I needed you two relaxed and together, and my work is done.'

'Wait what work?' Sam asked the thin air where Gabriel just was.

'Why are all angels so rude?' Dean said as he turned to Sam.

'I don't know, and I don't care. What I wanna know is what the prank was.' Sam said as he sat on his own bed.

'Guess we'll find out tomorrow Sammy. I'm going to bed, if I start dying repeatedly again just keep me in the room and stare at me.' Dean says as he lies on his bed a second time.

'Good night Dean.' Sam says.

'G'night Baby.'

'What?' Sam says immediately after his big brother's word hits his ears.

'I said good night?' Dean says, completely confused on Sam's double take.

'You called me Baby.' Sam says.

'Your ears are going bad Sweetheart.' Dean says as he hugs his pillow to his face.

'You did it again.' sitting up now.

'What?' Dean asked as he too sits up.

'You called me Sweetheart that time, I'm sure of it.' Sam insists.

'Darling please got to sleep, or at least let me sleep.' Dean groans as he lays down, promising himself that he wasn't getting up again.

'Dean you feeling OK?' Sam asked as he realized his brother totally unaware of his strange behavior.

'I'd feel better sleeping.' Dean mumbles into his pillow.

'Fine, I'll let you sleep.' Sam gives, mainly because his pillow was calling his name just as much as Dean's was screaming his.

Sam fell asleep swiftly and so was Dean. The only difference was their dreams, and the cause of those dreams.


End file.
